Sacrifice
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: Hotch stops by Emily's apartment and talks her into going with him on the case in Milwaukee. The flight wasn't what either of them had expected.


A/N: Just something I thought about today. Always wanted to have this setting in one of my H/P stories and "In Name and Blood" is my favorite episode. I didn't want to write Haley in this one and somehow I doubt anyone minds lol. Hope you all like it. Please review ;-)

Sacrifice

The ride from her apartment to the airport was only five miles but she felt like it took hours to get there. Hotch had, of course, talked her into going to Milwaukee with him and she sat there wondering why she was surprised. He had always had the knack of coaxing her into almost everything he wanted. He was her boss but she wasn't immune to the fact that she became a pile of mush and caved in most of the time where he was concerned. They hardly talked, discussing mostly about the best route to the airport and about their suspension and transfer still remaining in the system. Hotch didn't realize Garcia had pulled one over on him but Emily immediately had the fleeting thought that Garcia had something to do with it, seeing as how she had already tried to talk Emily out of it.

Hotch wasn't going to mention Emily putting in for the transfer because he knew why she had done it and it meant everything to him. He just couldn't take five or ten minutes to discuss it with her. She deserved more than that.

They arrived at the airport, getting their go-bags and hurrying to the plane. Emily stepped onto the plane and took a seat on the small couch watching Hotch as he spoke to the pilot a few feet from her.

Keeping his voice low, he exchanged words briefly with the pilot. "Agent Prentiss and I need complete privacy on this flight. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

"Yes Sir, absolutely" the pilot replied lowly.

Hotch turned toward Emily as the pilot prepared the plane to leave. He moved slowly toward her, watching her look through the Milwaukee file that he had been viewing at home earlier that day. She looked so beautiful in pink and the V-neck of her sweater ended at the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen; or at least all that he could see of them. Her snug pants only added to his agony and as he approached her. He sat diagonally across from her as the plane ascended, watching her as she read the file. He felt himself harden at the sight of her breasts rising and falling, unaware that it was his presence that was affecting her heart rate. After hearing the ding alerting them that they were free to move around the cabin, he stood and walked past her, headed for the kitchenette, solely for the reason to adjust himself in private. Emily looked in the direction of the small kitchen, swearing that she heard what sounded like a moan and a heavy sigh. She knew it had been a rough day for both of them and she could definitely understand him being under stress. What she didn't know was that his stress at the moment had nothing to do with the job.

Hotch eased the pain as quickly as possible. As he fixed himself a cup of tea, he heard movement from the cabin of the plane. He reached up and slid the small burgundy curtain aside just as Emily approached the other side.

Startling her, he laughed. "Sorry" he said, smiling at her. "Would you like something?"

"Umm...yeah, sure. Coffee will be fine." she said as she walked into the kitchenette, leaving little space between the both of them.

He slid to the side allowing her to slide by him, their hips brushing. Emily could feel the heat radiating off of him. He smelled like musk and sexiness and she knew she needed to fix her coffee and get out of there. She didn't realize how much she cared about Hotch until Strauss practically blackmailed her. Strauss never thought Emily would quit, but Strauss had no idea about the feelings that Emily had for her boss. Emily was just now watching the walls she had built up herself fall before her eyes.

Hotch prepared his tea and as he started to move the curtain aside, Emily stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"Hotch..." she began.

Dropping his hand from the curtain and turning to her, he sat his tea cup on the small counter and looked into her eyes, letting a million butterflies loose inside her tummy. He stood close to her, feeling her staggered breath in his face as she looked up at him. He put both hands on her face as his body closed in on the inch of space that was left between them.

"You left for me" he said, confusing her momentarily as to whether it was a question or a statement.

"I did" she said, seeing the emotions in his eyes, telling her indefinitely that it was a statement.

He felt himself harden at her confirmation but wasn't satisfied. "Why?" he asked quickly, receiving a surprised look at his insistence.

"Because it was the right thing to do" she told him, her face still cradled in his hands. She reached up to move his hands away. He allowed her to remove his hands but somehow instead of them falling to his sides, they landed on her hips. He pulled her body against his and saw surprise accompanied by lust in her eyes.

"Why?" he repeated in the same tone, not accepting that as her only reason.

"I..." she tried. "It just wasn't right Hotch. I had to do it. I had to do it for this team, for myself and...for..." her voice trailed as she saw the passion in his eyes.

"Me?" he asked, interrupting her. As he squeezed her hips and pushed his erection against her, begging her for what he needed to hear. "Emily" he pushed, all but begging her to give him permission.

"Yes" she said breathlessly before his lips clashed with hers, her hands immediately reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. The kiss was animalistic as they fought each other for control of the kiss, neither winning. With every swipe of his tongue, Emily was even more lost in him than she ever thought possible. She bit his lip lightly, hearing him moan.

As he broke the kiss, gasping for air, Hotch trailed kisses along her neck, kissing and licking it until his lips met her ear. "Say it Emily" he demanded. "Tell me" he whispered coarsely in her ear, the heat of his breath bringing that familiar ache between her legs.

"For you.." she whispered. "...I did it for you" she confessed, her last word barely escaping when she heard the jingle of his belt buckle.

"Take 'em off or I will" he stated firmly as he pulled at the button of her pants, failing at his attempt to get rid of them. Emily didn't hesitate to remove her pants and untie her boots quicker than she ever had. Standing in front of him half naked, she was overcome with the need for Hotch to pound into her. She slowly turned her back to him, her ass right there for his view. "My god" he said with smirk as she turned her head to face him. He leaned over to kiss her, briefly, but sweetly. He moved his attention back to her ass that was covered in pink satin. He rubbed his hands over her ass as she stood holding onto the counter. Emily felt his rough fingertips at the edge of her panties and her pussy ached harder as he teased her, running his fingers along the elastic while he unbuttoned and lowered his own pants, releasing his aching cock. Her breath was taken from her when his other hand grasp her panties and moved quickly to the side, burying himself inside of her in one stroke.

"Fuck...Aaron..." were the raspy words that left her lips as she tried her best to accommodate him, feeling him stretch her and fill her.

"Em..Emily" he said, his breath heavy with need. He knew this was wrong but it felt so right when no-one else was here. He thought for approximately two seconds about the fact that he was her boss. He was sick of worrying about it and he wanted what he wanted; Her. She had only been with the team for over a year and within that time, he had fallen in love with her. He mentally abused himself for a moment for initiating this here until Emily pulled herself away from him, squeezing him then pushing back against him, filling her heat once again. Her move possessed Hotch, prompting him to grab her hips and shove himself into her over and over. After a few strokes, her panties became an obstruction for Hotch, and soon Emily felt the material stretching and pulling against her skin as Hotch ripped them from her body. Emily had turned her head in time to see the lacy garment fall to the floor. As his left hand stayed on her hip, his other sneaked under her thin sweater, finding her right nipple, squeezing it hard through her bra as she moaned. For him. With his talented hand, he released the front clasp of her bra in seconds, feeling her breasts fall into his hands as he slid in and out of her slowly. He loved the feel of her skin under his fingers as he traced her nipple with his thumb and listened to her cry for him.

"Aaron...please" she begged as she held the counter tight. "Touch me"

"Turn around" he said, pulling himself out of her.

Gasping at the loss of him, Emily then turned to face him, seeing him fully clothed. It turned her on even more that he didn't want to take the time to remove his pants before he pushed into her. He wanted her and she knew from the look now in his eyes, that this was more than just a fuck.

"Please" she said, nearly whining for him to fill her again.

He wrapped his arms around her and pick her up, sitting her on the largest section of the counter, her ass at the edge. He dropped to his knees causing Emily to unintentionally voice her thoughts.

"Later...please Aaron" she pleaded.

Hotch completely ignored her request by licking over her soaked center, completely covering her with his tongue. She wiggled under his assault, loving every minute of it. When her small hand went to the back of his head, he knew it was a strong possibility that he may lose a small amount of hair judging from the hold she had on it. She began to soon realize that the harder she pulled, the harder she drove him into a frenzy. He licked and then flicked his tongue over her, repeating the action almost more times than she could take. She looked down and watched him

as he devoured her, bringing her closer to her climax. Hotch didn't want her to cum like this. He wanted to feel her shatter around him like he'd always dreamed about. Pausing for a moment as Emily sighed, he reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head and let the bra straps fall, sending her bra to the floor along with what remained of her underwear. Hotch let his eyes roam the front of her body, his breath hitching.

"You are gorgeous Em" he told her, then lowering his head to her breasts, placing kisses on the cleavage he had gazed at many times. He caressed her nipples with his hot mouth, biting them roughly, releasing one moan after another from her. He lifted her off of the counter, coaxing her to wrap her legs around him as he slid her onto his cock once more. They both began to claw at each other like neither could get enough. Like they never could get enough, no matter how many times this happened.

"Cum for me Emily" he growled deeply while his forearms wrapped around her toned back, cushioning it with his arms between her and the edge of the surface, protecting her lower back. As she recieved his hard thrusts, he knew she was close when she stilled and began to tremble in his arms with him deep inside of her. "That's it baby, come on" he begged, "Let go".

Emily's body convulsed as she became unbelievably tight around him and breathed a long, almost painful whimper as she came. "Don't stop...please" she said, catching her breath.

Continuing his movements, Hotch found the push and pull game becoming easier as she drenched him from her orgasm. He took one hand from around her, now holding her up with the other. He lifted his hand to her face, brushing her

now chaotic hair away from it. "I love you Emily" he told her before kissing her again, his heart racing and hoping that it had finally found a home.

"And I love you Aaron. I've loved you for a very long time" she said, thinking back to when she was in college.

His arm moved to her back again as a smile graced his face. As the sweat dropped from his forehead onto her breasts, he pushed himself into her two more times as Emily held onto him tightly. He stayed still for a moment, still holding her in his arms, still buried inside of her. He gently bent his knees, letting her ease to feet to the floor. They both stood there for a moment, both still shaking and both reluctantly soaking in the silence.

"Emily" he began.

"Hotch, it's okay" she said, knowing it wouldn't be okay if he had just gotten caught up in the moment and had regretted this.

"No...I.." he attempted again when the pilot announced that they were landing.

"Shit, we need to hurry" she expressed quickly, feeling the pain already, assuming she knew the words that he was about to say. She gathered her clothes, putting them on quickly as Hotch tucked his shirt tail in his pants then zipping them and buckling his belt.

He stood there as she got dressed, feeling the guilt of his invasion on her. "Emily, look at me" he said, stopping her as she started to put on her boots.

Emily threw the curtain aside, picked up her boots and took them with her as she walked back to her seat. She put on her boots and her seatbelt as Hotch stood behind the curtain for a moment more, gathering his thoughts, wondering what words were the right ones to say. He walked slowly from the kitchenette and hesitantly took a seat beside her. Putting on his seatbelt as well, he sat quietly for a moment or two before speaking.

"Emily, I would love it if you would go on a date with me" he told her, taking her hand. "I don't want this to be a one time thing. I know it wasn't the most romantic place to let this happen and I hope you're not upset with me about that..." he said honestly. "...but I want to spend time with you. Can I see you when the case is over? Please?"

Emily was ecstatic that she was mistaken about Hotch's feelings. It wasn't that she didn't believe him when he said that he loved her, it was just all happening so fast. She was never like this with anyone in the past and she knew that should be an indication that there could actually be a chance to love him the way she'd always wanted and have him to love her back.

"I'd like that Aaron" she replied, squeezing his hand as he blushed, receiving a laugh from her.

"What?" he asked with a deep giggle and a smile.

"Nothing" she said, shaking her head and lowering her gaze.

He reached over, placing his fingers under her chin, raising her face to look into his eyes. "Tell me" he said.

"I just never thought you'd want me, much less a relationship with me" she said truthfully.

"You've got to be kidding" he replied with a genuinely surprised expression. "I have been crazy about you. I just never had the nerve to say anything. I've had the same thoughts and fears that you have Emily. I just can't hide how I feel anymore and I don't want to."

"I don't either" she said as she looked toward the cockpit before leaning over to kiss him. "I do love you."

"I love you too Emily, very much. Thank you for what you did for me." he told her, wholeheartedly appreciative of her actions.

"You are very welcome and I would do it again" she said, giving him that smile that he knew was just for him.

As the plane landed, they both realized that even after the day they had both had, good or bad, that everything happens for a reason.

A/N: Please leave a review. Doesn't have to be long. Just brief feedback. Thank you!


End file.
